QuieRo aMaRTe HoY
by Laia
Summary: Te odio.... [HiSToRia eSCRiTa eN uN MoMeNTo De BaJoN, PeRo CoN FiNaL FeLiZ]


La oscuridad de la noche acechaba el lugar, pequeñas gotas caían del cielo al piso, mojando la tierra, humedeciendo todo a su paso. Era una triste noche, una fría y triste noche.

-Tu... te odio, solo quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez, quiero acabar con esta tontería.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse en ese momento, mi mente tardo en procesar lo que me acabada de decir. No me lo podía creer, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, mi cuerpo pareció flotar y mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar. Tenia la mirada fija en sus ojos, que estaban fijos en los míos con una mirada de desprecio en ellos, dedicada solo para mi. Si no fuese por que sabia que era imposible, creería que todo esto era una absurda pesadilla, una cruel y absurda pesadilla. No me salían las palabras, tenia la boca seca, y un nudo en el estomago.

-Mientes- Logre pronunciar. Su mirada era dura, y mi voz quebradiza.

-Para ti todo es fortuna, nombre, y sangres puras, y eso me repugna, Malfoy- Escupió el otro.

Le mire unos instantes mas, deseando suplicar, deseando que negase tan crueles palabras que habían salido de su boca. Pero si había algo que él no iba a quebrar era mi orgullo, así que como pude recompuse mi mascara de frialdad, recogí mi camisa del suelo, limpie la sangre de mi labio y con la cabeza bien alta me marché por donde había venido.

Cuando el moreno escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se dejó caer al suelo, y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Pensando, recordando como habían llegado a esto...

FLaSHBaCK

-Te ves muy sexy así, con unos simples pantalones, tan guapo, tan deseable- Escuchó que le susurraban al oído. Este se estremeció. El moreno empezó a besarle la nuca, clavícula, brazos y fue hacia su pecho, recorriendo el abdomen hasta el ombligo. En ese momento el rubio se apartó, medio riendo.

-Tengo cosquillas idiota

-Lo se- Dijo riendo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante, ambos sonriendo, pero el moreno se puso serio de repente.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo esquivando la mirada. El rubio le miró preocupado.

-¿Que pasa Harry?

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos ya?- Draco le miró confundido.

-5 meses 3 días y 4 horas- Dijo con cara de concentración. Harry le miro asombrado para luego reír.

-Vaya y yo que creí que no te acordarías.

-Para no acordarme cara-rajada- Harry le miró mal. Pero Malfoy le saco la lengua y este volvió a reír.- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Harry le miro cuidadosamente.

-Ahora que sabemos que no es un calentón- respiró hondo- estaba pensando en que Ron y Hermione...

-No- Interrumpió el otro. Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente al oír mencionar a sus mejores amigos.

-Te guste o no son mis amigos Malfoy- Al rubio le enfureció al oírlo decir su apellido.

-Potter- Dijo el arrastrando las palabras- Tu lo has dicho, TUS amigos, no los míos.

-Tienen derecho a saber con quien estoy.

-No, no y no.

-¿Que derecho tienes a decir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?- Contestó furioso.

-Tu no lo entiendes- Murmuró.

-Si que lo entiendo, tienes vergüenza, vergüenza de que sepan que estas con un chico.

-No- Rehuyó el otro

-Si

-No

-Si

-No! No me da vergüenza que sepan que estoy con un chico, me da vergüenza que sepan que estoy contigo!- Espetó el otro.

Harry parecía sorprendido.

-¿Que? ¿Te doy vergüenza?

-No! No es eso!

-¿Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo?

-No, nunca me podría avergonzar de lo que tenemos, es solo que...primero se lo cuentas a tus amigos y luego acabara enterándose todo el colegio y..- Se calló, y le miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Mis padres querían que acabase casado con una chica joven, guapa, que les de nietos, que su familia sea ya sabes...-Se calló avergonzado.

-Dilo- Dijo tenso.

-No me hagas decirlo- Suplicó.

-Si tienes lo que hay que tener lo dirás.

Malfoy le miro ofendido y dejo que las palabras se deslizasen como seda por su boca.

-Que su familia no sea sangre sucia, ósea que no sea como tu, después de todo, la familia de tu madre son...- Hizo un mohín de asco- muggles.

Harry bajo la mirada. No creyó que realmente lo dijese. No podía creerlo. Durante varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, el moreno mirando al suelo y el rubio tenso esperando su reacción. El morocho tomó una decisión.

Malfoy se mordió la lengua. había sido demasiado brusco. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor agudo en el pómulo que casi le hace caer. Las palabras que siguieron le hicieron desear haberse caído.

-Tu... te odio, solo quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez, quiero acabar con esta tontería.

eND FLaSHBaCK

Su mente había estado divagando toda la mañana, había faltado a las primeras clases, y echando un vistazo a su reloj con desgana se dio cuenta que ya iba a ser la hora de la comida, se puso su túnica y salio del aula.

-Maldito Malfoy- Murmuraba por el pasillo. -Después de todo, es culpa suya, aunque, después de todo, una relación es de dos, y tenia que haber tenido mas paciencia, pero él no tenia que haber dicho eso. OH dios, ¿estoy disculpándolo? Encima hablo solo, me estoy volviendo loco...

-Eso no lo dudo compañero

Harry pegó un brinco y miro mal al pelirrojo.

-Ron! No me pegues esos sustos

-Pero si quien iba hablando solo eres tu- Se defendió el otro- Yo solo te conteste.

Harry le miro mal hasta que llegaron al comedor.

-¿Donde has estado toda la mañana Harry? Tienes mala cara- Le preguntó Hermione al sentarse en la mesa del gran comedor.

-Si, y el huroncito tampoco a aparecido en todo el día. ¿Donde estará? Justo hoy que me he levantado con ganas de marcha -Dijo frotándose los puños.

-No lo se Ron, Y realmente no me interesa.

-¿Seguro? - Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El trío se giro y quedaron frente a frente con la morena. Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunto la Gryffindor. Parkinson la ignoró completamente y dirigió su mirada al moreno.

-Draco no ha ido a clases esta mañana, y se que tu tampoco, así que si eres tan amable de abrir tu bocaza y decirme que ha pasado me ahorraras que saque la varita y te lo saque a la fuerza.

-¿Crees que me das miedo?- Contesto Harry sonriendo.

-¿Porque se pelearon?- Ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Que te hace pensar que nos peleamos?- Contraataco el moreno.

-¿Porque no le diste mas tiempo?- Harry borró su sonrisa de golpe y le miro fijamente, con deje de sorpresa.

-¿Como sabes tu eso? ¿Cuando te lo ha dicho?

-¿Que te hace pensar que me lo ha dicho y que no lo he deducido yo?- Dijo triunfal. El moreno enrojeció ligeramente enfadado condigo mismo.

Ron y Hermione lo miraban extraño.

Cuando el moreno iba a hablar vio que Parkinson ya no le miraba a él. Sino atrás suyo. Con cara de sorpresa.

Se giró lentamente y lo que vio le dejo pasmado.

Allí estaba su rubio, no, su ex-rubio, abrazado a la ultima persona que habría querido verlo abrazado.

Ron se puso en pie mirando la escena con disgusto y cogió de un brazo a Harry y lo sentó.

-Lo siento Harry, debería habértelo dicho, anda tras de él desde hace una año, desde que lo dejasteis.

Harry lo sabia, Draco le había contado de el acoso al que le sometía la pelirroja.

Frunció los labios mirando la escena. Parkinson le miró y le susurro al oído.

-No te dejes llevar por los celos, lo hace adrede. Quieres que veas lo que te has perdido.

-Pues a este paso va a conseguir que me levante y le parta la cara- Gruño el moreno.

La morena se le quedo mirando y de repente tuvo una idea. Le alzó la barbilla y suavemente le besó. Harry se quedo de piedra, y no fue el único.

Todo el gran comedor estaba pendiente de esa escena.

Parkinson se separó, le guiñó un ojo y se fue a su mesa.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. El pobre Harry estaba rojo hasta las cejas y miraba a la mesa de Slytherin con la boca abierta.

Hermione le sacudió y este volvió a la realidad, viendo el estado del gran comedor y oyendo los comentarios supo que los murmullos no iban a cesar en toda la comida.

Se llevó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en una servilleta y sin despedirse de Ron o Hermione se marchó, echándole una ultima mirada a Malfoy, esta era burlona, con los ojos le dijo al rubio que el también sabia jugar. Salió del gran comedor dirigiéndose al cuarto de los menesteres.  
-Malditos Slytherins, lo único que quieren es complicarme la vida, haber. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, ¿donde diablos estoy?

-En el territorio de las serpientes- Escucho una voz muy conocida.

Se giró rápidamente y miro a su némesis.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Un silencio pesado, tenso, tantas cosas que decir, y tanto orgullo por en medio. Ninguno quería irse sin hablar, pero ninguno quería ser el primero.

-Conozco el territorio de las serpientes y nunca había pasado por aquí- Empezó el moreno.

-Quizás es que no conoces tanto como crees- Contesto el otro.

-Quizás porque cuando quiero avanzar no me dejan...- Dejó escapar. El rubio dio un paso al frente, el moreno uno atrás.

-No voy a hacerte daño...

-No es ese daño el que me preocupa...

El rubio volvió a avanzar y el otro no pudo hacerlo, su espalda tocó la superficie fría de la que estaban echas las paredes de las mazmorras.

-Lo siento, no debí decir lo de sang...nacidos de muggles, a veces me olvido de que tu eres diferente...

-¿Diferente?- Pregunto

-Si, tu eres diferente a todo, eres superior a la pureza de sangre, vales mas que todo eso.- Avanzo un paso más y Harry miraba a todos lados como buscando una salida.-¿A que le tienes miedo?- Otro paso.

-A ti..

-¿por qué?- Otro paso más.

-Puedes hacerme mas daño del que creía- Sus narices prácticamente se tocaban.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Era casi romántico, en un oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas, un moreno atrapado entre la pared y un rubio inclinado sobre el, sus frentes juntas, sus ojos cerrados, ambos respirando casi el mismo aire.

-Me lo has hecho

-Lo se- Rozó sus labios- Créeme que lo se.

Y sin mas le besó. Junto sus labios con los del moreno, chupo su labio inferior y deslizo su lengua en aquella maravillosa boca, y creyó morir cuando la otra arremetió lentamente contra la suya, enredándose, jugando, explorando. Pegó su cuerpo al del otro, le abrazó, le acarició, y ambas caderas se juntaros. Se frotaron, se restregaron, se besaron como si hace años no lo hubiesen echo, pero todo tiene un final.

-No soporto que nadie que no sea yo te toque, esa Parkinson lo va a pagar- Dijo sobre sus labios.

El moreno se separó y le miró fijamente.

-Esto no va a salir bien- Dijo entrecortado.

-Harry...-Suplicó el otro.

-Lo siento Draco...tu tienes tus ideales, y yo los míos, nos atraemos, no podemos estar juntos solo por eso, lo siento, necesito...-cogió aire- necesito alguien que no se avergüence de mi, y tu necesitas a alguien que piense como tu, créeme, es mejor así...

Se giro para irse, deseando que el rubio se lo impidiese, caminó pasillos y pasillos, hasta que llego frente a la aula de pociones y abrió la puerta para entrar, llegaba 10 minutos tarde, Snape lo iba a matar, de repente unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo giraron.

Se encontró con unos ojos grises que suplicaban otra oportunidad, y cuando fue a hablar, el rubio le calló la boca con un beso, uno de los que te dejan sin respiración, uno de los que te hacen agarrarte a la persona y no soltarla, porque si la sueltas tu mismo te caes. Despues de unos minutos se separaron jadeando, el rubio le alzo el mentón y mirándole a los ojos le dijo las dos palabras que ambos nunca pronunciaron.  
-Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré

Harry jadeó. Nunca, nunca ellos se habían dicho tales palabras, principalmente, porque no sabían muy bien como llamar la relación, Harry creyó que si le contaban a los amigos tomaría un tinte mas serio, y al no querer decírselo se entristeció, porque creyó que no le importaba, pero esto superaba con creces, que importaban los amigos. Draco le quería. Y eso le bastaba.

El rubio esperaba respuesta, Harry le miraba con los ojos abiertos, y con incredulidad.

Al dejarlo plantado en el pasillo entendió que no quería acabar así, no quería dejar de besarle, no quería separarse de él, no quería que todo fuese como antes, lo quería todo, todo de él, al igual que él le daría todo. Vio que la mirada de Harry se tornaba de sorpresa, pasando por duda y acabando por una mirada de decisión. Tembló, ¿y si Harry no quería nada mas con él? ¿Y si...?

-Yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.- Draco iba a hablar pero Harry no le dejo- Me da igual que lo sepa la gente, me da igual esconderlo, solo me importas tu.

Draco sonrió sinceramente y le volvió a besar.

-Creo que ya no tendrás que insistir para que se enteren tus amigos- Dijo mirando hacia la puerta- Creo que acaban de enterarse de todo.

Efectivamente, Ron, Hermione, y todo 7º curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor se había enterado de la movida, evidentemente, porque ambos estaban delante del aula con la puerta entreabierta, los de las ultimas filas lo habían visto todo.  
Decir que estaban rojos se quedaba corto, y se pusieron peor cuando Snape hizo aparición y los cogió de las túnicas.  
-No quiero saber que ha querido decir todo eso, solo se que han interrumpido mi clase, sin contar que por tan horrible y cursi declaración me han dado ganas de vomitar, así que cada uno siéntense,- ambos se iban a sentar juntos- EN SUS SITIOS.

-Y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Harry protestó.- Si le hubiese dejado hablar antes no habría tenido que oír todo eso.- Y con su mirada dio a entender que no había replica.

Harry bajo la mirada enfadado, por lo que no pudo ver como Snape le guiño un ojo al rubio, ni como este se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de que su padrino sabia todo.

-Tenia que ser con Malfoy- Escucho el moreno a Ron decir.

-Yo no lo elegí.- Replicó

-¿Por eso andabas tan distraído?- Preguntó Mione.

-Se podría decir.

-No me lo puedo creer- Bufó el pelirrojo, pero a Harry le dio la sensación de que no estaba muy sorprendido. Les miro susceptible.

-¿Ya lo sabíais verdad?- Ambos brincaron. Y se miraron disimuladamente.- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabéis?

Ron tosió.

-¿qué? No te he oído Ron

-1 mes...-Dijo ruborizado

-1 mes...1MES! Pero...pero...- El timbre no le dejo seguir, sus amigos salieron disparados, junto con el resto de la clase- Traidores, ya veréis cuando os coja, yo preocupado por contarlo y vosotros ya lo sabíais!!

-No seas tan duro con ellos- Dijo Draco a su espalda. Vio como Snape rodaba los ojos y se metía en su despacho.

-Claro, ahora encima defiéndelos ¬¬

-Jajaja no seas idiota- Dijo abrazándole- ¿Yo? ¿Defenderles a ellos? Ja!

La mirada de Harry se torno mas seria.

-Draco ellos lo sabían hace tiempo- Draco le miro mal- Yo no les dije nada, te lo juro, ya me enterare de cómo lo saben.

Draco rió, rozo sus labios y le dijo suavemente:

-Que mas da ellos, ahora preocúpate por nosotros, tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer al salir de aquí, donde nos vamos a vivir, donde nos casamos y todo eso. - Harry le miro sorprendido.

-¿No es un poco pronto? ¿Casarnos? ¿Irnos a vivir juntos?

Draco hizo un puchero.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Harry le miro incrédulo.

-Claro que quiero, pero es pronto.

-No me quiero casar con 17 años tranquilo- Dijo riendo.- Pero...- Le miro con gula- Lo pienso dejarte solo ni un segundo, eres todo mío...

-Soy todo tuyo... Al igual que tu eres mío.

-Tuyo

-Mío

-¿Lo hemos hecho alguna vez encima del escritorio de Snape?

Harry se separó bruscamente.

-Ni de coña, no aquí, puede salir en cualquier momento!

-Venga Harryyyyyy!

-No, no, no, no me pongas esa cara, OH dios esta bien...

-No puedes resistirte a mi.

-Ni quiero hacerlo.

THe eND


End file.
